cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Oneshots
Stalkers, please leave a review down below~! :D DARP |-|Albrecht= Status: INCOMPLETE During Julchen's Durmstrang years, she met and befriended an isolated Mudblood-lover Pureblood named Albrecht Marquardt. This is the abridged story of two friends who were cursed to be separated from the beginning. The pair first met at Durmstrang's highest tower, where Albrecht was hiding from the other firsties who were particularly horrible. At the same time, Julchen was on her way to the tower, wanting to enjoy the air at the top. The two bumped into each other and Julchen, being the sociable young girl she was, immediately stroked up a conversation between them. Albrecht told her about the bullying students and Julchen found out that he didn't have a friend. The two conversed all night long and at the end of it, the girl asked him to be her friend. He believed that it was only out of pity so he declined and left. Julchen wasn't the type to quickly give up so she continued to approach him and he avoided her every time. Her friends, including her future teammate Rica, were confused why she was so set on befriending the odd one out. This continued on for half of the school year, until Julchen stumbled upon Albrecht being bullied by several of their yearmates. Instead of going to fetch a professor, she opted on defending him. She ended up with multiple, non-lethal injuries, which elicited a horrified reaction from her mother, who was the History of Magic professor at that time. Elisa and Wolfram were equally horrified and furious too, volunteering to beat up the gits who did this to their baby sister. However, Anneliese didn't allow it. The next time they met was in an empty classroom where Julchen was quietly studying. Albrecht had stumbled upon the room and was surprised to see her. Remembering what she did for him the last time they met, he reluctantly approached her and thanked her for what she did. Julchen accepted his gratitude, but only when he agrees to become her friend. |-|Alone= Status: COMPLETE ---- "We have arrived at King's Cross Station" The same melancholic voice Cecilie has been hearing for 6 years rang, notifying the passengers of the bright red Hogwarts Express that they have arrived at their destination. Dull green eyes swept over the green-robed people shuffling to get out, excited to start summer, see their family, or both. However, Cecilie didn't have any reason to get off. She remained in her seat, watching the reunions outside, envy burning in her eyes. A few months ago, she would've rushed out of the train as discreetly as possible. A few months ago, she would've heard her mum and grandparents calling for her. A few months ago, she would've been as happy as the other kids. But that was crushed once that letter arrived. She clenched her fists so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. She leaned her head against the window, debating whether to stay here or go out and go home. Home... that word once filled her with happiness and bliss but now, the word struck her hard. Cecilie just wanted to scream, she wanted to die. But she took a deep breath and held it all in, maintaining the ice queen facade. She had spotted Rheine in the crowd with her family. Deciding to get up before someone kicks her out, she gathered her belongings, Katniss, and Primrose, and exited the train. It felt really strange, not having her mother around to gather her into a hug nor her grandparents to observe them... Not sparing the people on the platform a second glance, she rushed to the fireplaces on the platform, quickly throwing the Floo powder in and announcing her destination. She vanished from the platform, failing to hear the familiar voice calling out to her. ---- Cecilie appeared in her home's fireplace, her trunk crashing down the floor with a loud thunk!. Primrose bopped her on the nise before hopping away to the backdoor, most probably to go and greet Gale. Meanwhile, Katniss remained on Cecilie's shoulders, looking quite worried, well, as worried-looking as a reptile could get, for her. As the Trace had been broken upon her seventeenth birthday, Cecilie was free to use magic as she wants. With a flick of her wand, she levitated her trunk upstairs and towards her bedroom. For Cecilie, the house was eerily quiet, save for the sounds outside by her pets or, as she prefers to call them, companions make. The house was devoid of the delicious smells of her mother's cooking, nor the digging sounds her grandpa makes in their garden, nor the sounds of knitting from her grandma. It's as if they brought the liveliness with them when they... The full volume of her current predicament crashes unexpectedly to Cecilie, making her choke back a sob. All Almost all the people Cecilie genuinely loved and cared for were gone. She was alone. Alone. A sob escaped her mouth, Cecilie sliding down the door of her bedroom, a hand covering her mouth as tears began to fall down from her face. Another sob came, then another, until the young girl was openly sobbing, choking and hiccuping. She curled into a ball and laid down on the floor, sobbing her eyes out. Her sobs echoed throughout the cottage, disappearing into the night... |-|Amnesia= Status: INCOMPLETE Cheers filled the stadium as Julchen shoots and scores for the Harpies. It's a brand-new league again and they were facing off the Kestrels, her team leading in the points. Not a moment after, the snitch had been spotted and the attention turned to Viola and Luisa, the Beaters of both teams now concentrating on the two Seekers. Julchen smiled for this was her chance to rack up points in case Luisa got the snitch. She immediately snagged the Quaffle from the air and made a beeline towards the Kestrels' hoops, careful to avoid the bludger rain. The other Chasers immediately tailed her, two for support, and three planning to steal. She flew faster and in a complicated pattern in attempt to shake the opposing chasers off her tail. Meanwhile, the Bludger tennis going on at where the Seekers were were getting more aggressive by the second. After she was distanced from the opposing Chasers, Julchen readied herself to perform a Dionysus Dive. Ready. She put a foot on her broom. Aim. She pinpointed her goal and slowly stood up. Shot! Julchen threw the Quaffle into the air, leaped, and punched it, sending it directly thru the goals. The cheers filled the stadium again as the Harpy landed back on her broom, grinning at the goal. She was caught up in the moment, unable to realize that a Bludger had escaped the Bludger tennis and was heading directly at her. Wolfram had noticed this and wanted to chase after the Bludger but he was cut off by another Bludger headed towards Luisa. "JULCHEN, DUCK!" He yelled out, but it was drowned out by the sounds of the audience. Julchen barely heard it and turned towards the direction of her brother, only coming face to face with the rapidly approaching projectile. Her eyes widened in shock and she found that she was unable to move, save for her head. She turned towards the direction of her brother. Her breath caught in her throat as she called out weakly "Wolf, help." As soon as the words escaped her lips, her world turned black. She heard the stadium go completely silent, and then a horrified shriek. Her head hurts, she can't move. She tried to open her eyes but all she saw were blurred people. The sounds were muffled, she could barely hear the murmuring of someone telling her that "You're okay, you're okay. You're gonna be fine. Stay with me, Julie." Her strength was leaving her as she tried to raise her arm to reach whoever was calling out to her. Finally, unconsciousness had its tight grip on her as she slipped off. ---- Ugh. Her whole body is aching. What the hell happened? Open, you damned eyelids. Within the darkness of unconsciousness, a rip in it let blindingly bright light into her little world, dragging Julchen out of her misery. "Jemand die Lichter runterschal. (Someone turn down the lights.)" She mumbled out. Slowly, the lights dimmed and her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. She was in an immaculate white room, judging by the bright ceiling and the white walls in the corner of her eyes. She stood up, feeling the mattress below her. Craning her head, she took in her surroundings, taking note of the quill writing down something on a parchment by her bedside and a quiet, rhythmic beep of a heart monitor. The girl racked her brain, trying to find out how she got here and why she needed a frickin' heart monitor. Wait, what date is it? There was a sinking feeling deep inside her stomach as she realized that there was something off about her memories. Looking outside the window, the environment was completely alien to her. This isn't Germany... She was about to get off the bed when she noticed the letters on the bedside table. She curiously picked one up, expecting it was from Elisa. She opened it and read the contents. The handwriting wasn't familiar to her, even the signature. Gilbert. Who's that? She put it back on the table, right before the door opened, revealing a familiar blonde lady and a Healer. "Julchen!" Elisa cried out, rushing towards her baby sister. Julchen could've sworn she saw something shiny at the corner of Elisa's eye. She was immediately engulfed in a hug, which she returned. Elisa buried her head on the crook of Julchen's shoulders. "Thank Merlin you're okay." She mumbled. Julchen blinked, she didn't remember getting into some sort of accident. "Eli... What do you mean?" Elisa froze, just moments before the door creaked open again. "Sir, it's supposed to be family only!" The Healer said. Gilbert had headed in finally having wheedled his way past the stubborn asshole who'd been saying family only. Ducking under the doorframe, he looked over Elisa's shoulder, almost scared that she'd be gone, and gasped in relief. "Scheiße, you're alive! It hit you head on, I always knew you were a special kind of miracle, Jul." Julchen blinked once, then twice. She had a feeling in her gut that she knew this man but couldn't put her finger on it. "Excuse me, but, who are you?" |-|Assassination= Status: COMPLETE A bright green light. A voice screaming someone's name. A thud. These events passed in slow motion for the twins as they watched their mother, their beloved mama, fall to the cold, hard ground. This day was supposed to be a joyful one. They were supposed to go to Boracay to attend a ball. They were supposed to play at the beach, Tita Hazelle was supposed to teach them how to swim. Their mama and papa were supposed to have time together after weeks of busy schedules. They were supposed to relax. Their papa wasn't supposed to be cradling their mama's head on his lap right now, he wasn't supposed to be crying. Tita Hazelle wasn't supposed to be targeted. She wasn't supposed to be on the ground a few feet away, frozen in shock. Raeyn, who was the less composed of the two, screamed her mother's name as she rushed towards the ground. "Mama, wake up! Wake up! Sige na po, gumising na ka- kayo!" She shook her mother's body, desperate to wake her up, as if she was only sleeping. Raeyn's voice cracked at the end as she started to uncontrollably sob. She felt two arms around her, trying to restrain her. "Leo no! She's only sleeping. Right, papa?" She turned to her father, who was silently looking at their mother's face. He slowly shook his head, tucking away a strand of their mother's hair behind her ear. Leonardo tried to hold back his tears. He had to be strong, for Rae, and for his family. He hugged his twin tighter and dragged her away from the scene. "Rae, please no." He begged her. Hearing her sobs made his resolve slowly crumble as he felt the first few teardrops escape and roll down his cheeks. Raeyn struggled against his grip, wanting to go to her mother. Hazelle had gotten up from her spot and walked towards her nephew and niece and put a hand on Leonardo's shoulder. Leonardo looked up at his aunt, who was staring emotionlessly at the scene. He couldn't read her emotions no matter how hard he tried so he opted to turn back to his parents, one of which already left the mortal world. Forever. ---- "Your Majesty, there is something I must tell you... About the Queen." "What is it?" "She... She was... pregnant." "Wh-- H- S- She never told m- me." "Apologies, Your Majesty, but the Queen had requested me to keep it a secret. She wanted to tell you on your trip." "H- How long?" "I believe she would've been 10 weeks pregnant." ---- Holding his twin's hand, Leonardo heard the dried leaves crunch beneath his black shoes. Today, instead of his usual outfit, he donned a black Barong Tagalog while Raeyn donned a black Baro't saya. They each held a white rose in their unoccupied hands as they walked together to a hole dug in the ground. They were surrounded by similarly-dressed people. Sobbing noises can be heard from every direction. Leonardo looked around, spotting a few familiar faces. Ate Celyn was beside Kuya Joaquin, the former leaning against the latter. Kuya Valentin was with Ate Rina. Lola Emily and Lolo Andres were with Ate Amelia, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Lolo Alejandro, Lola Marisol, and Tita Hazelle were beside them. Leonardo swore he saw someone who looked like the Rheine their mother had told them about and the one in the pictures. Leonardo turned to look at Raeyn, who was uncharacteristically quiet. Her face remained neutral, but her eyes screamed pain. He was pretty sure his eyes were the same too. He squeezed her hand tighter, and she did the same. She swallowed the lump in her throat as they continued to move forward. They finally stopped a few inches from the whole, where they threw in the roses in their hands. They walked away, towards their father who looked very somber. As they got nearer, Martin knelt down and pulled the two into a hug, which they reciprocated. After a few moments, they broke away and faced the hole, which was slowly being filled with dirt. Raeyn squeezed his hands once again, quietly whispering "They will pay. I'll find them and make them pay.". Leonardo only nodded along, for he intended to do the same. The sound of a horn filled the area. Hundreds of kilometers away, similar sounds were heard. The whole country stilled and mourned, for their queen was dead. Queen Maria Victoria del Castillo was assassinated, and her children had vowed revenge. |-|Chemicals= Status: COMPLETE Standing proud and tall among the many buildings of Sejong City was the headquarters of the Seo Group of Companies. It was bustling with life, each employee doing the jobs they were assigned to. It was a comfortable, familiar system, nothing out of place and nothing to disrupt the peace. That is, until a resounding boom was heard from the topmost floor of the building, the residential floor of the Seos. From the CEO's office, Seo Joon-ho simply took a deep breath of exasperation and continued on with his paperwork while Seo Eun-hye stood up from her seat, non-verbally offering to check just what their children were up to. Eun-hye navigated her way to the source of the boom, her children's playroom. A few minutes and elevator dings later, she arrived at the top floor. The Seos condominium looked very modern and luxurious, comfortable cream-and-black furniture, state-of-the-art architecture, and the latest of the latest technologies. The living room was basked in the warm golden glow of the lights while the windows offered a full 360° view of the Sejong skyline. While Eun-hye was very tempted to rest on the very comfortable-looking sofa, she kept in mind that she had to save the whole building from her children's shenanigans. Why she ever decided to have children in the first place, she doesn't know. Oh wait, she does. With another sigh, she navigated her way around the hallways until she reached the playroom. Well, it's not exactly a playroom since it's more like a miniature chemistry lab than anything else but eh. The pale blue and pale yellow door had smoke coming out from under it so Eun-hye quickly got out her safety mask and put it on before turning the knob and opening the door. The sight that greeted her was less than pleasant. A young 9 year old boy was on his butt, frantically trying to clean his hair from the ash of the explosion while a 7 year old girl was laughing hysterically at the other kid. The older woman took off her safety mask and put her hands on her hips. Using her sternest tone, she addressed the two children. "Jin-ho, Eun-mi, what's the meaning of this?" She was tapping her foot in impatience and irritation. Immediately, Jin-ho stood up straight while Eun-mi ceased her laughter. Both looked guilty. Eunmi spoke first, "Jin tried to duplicate the potassium in water chemical reaction, eomma." Jin-ho gasped at his sister, a betrayed look on his face. "B- But I thought we agreed to not tattle! Ttalgi!" He whined, pouting. Eun-hye's anger immediately evaporated as she took out her wand to clean the mess. She approached her two children and crouching to their level. She ruffled her son's hair before speaking. "You know, you could've asked me to give you some potassium for your experiment." Jin-ho brightened up, making Eun-hye smile. "Ask me next time before you go experimenting by yourself, okay, nae jag-eun hwahagja?" The boy nodded his head enthusiastically before pulling his mother in for a hug, making Eun-hye chuckle. Eun-mi pulled at her mother's sleeve, apparently wanting a hug too. "Alright, you'll get a hug, too. But what have I told you about tattling?" The younger girl looked at the ground guiltily. "Not to..." She mumbled before being pulled into the hug. "There's my good girl." ---- It was already 7 pm and the whole Seo family was gathered in their living room. Joon-ho was watching television with Eun-mi settled comfortably on his lap, babbling away about the siblings' day while Eun-hye and Jin-ho were poured over a book on advanced Chemistry, Jin-ho going on and on about what he had discovered that day. Soon, the children had started to yawn and the Seo couple silently bet who would fall asleep first. Eventually, Jin-ho succumbed to the temptation of sleep and Eun-hye grinned triumphantly at Joon-ho. When both children were sound asleep, they tucked them in and retreated into their own bedroom. ---- A shuffling of seats and robes woke up a still very sleepy Gino in his History of Magic class. He felt strangely nostalgic and peaceful at the same time. Okay, what the Flourine did I dream about? Shaking it off and slapping himself in the face a few times, Gino rose from his seat and headed towards one of the storage rooms, excited to rile up a certain grumpy blueberry. |-|Douchebag= Status: INCOMPLETE ---- "Let's see... ¾ cup unsalted butter, 1 1/4 cups confectioners’ sugar..." Celyn was looking at her recipe book, baking utensils all around the table she was working on. She donned an apron and her long hair was tied into a bun. The noblewoman was in her natural habitat, the kitchen. And she was planning on making cookies for Dalisay's birthday. She was humming happily as she prepared the ingredients, giving no care in the world as she walked around the kitchen, picking up the listed things in the recipe book. Nothing was going to ruin my day, she thought. Several moments later, the voice she came to loathe resounded, footsteps accompanying it. "Ahh, Senorita Celyn. A pleasant day, is it?" Her right eye twitched as she did her best to school her features into the sweetest smile. She turned around to face her guest, the Douchebag of the Philippines, Claudio Villaflor. "Why yes, Senor Claudio. But what brings you to our manor?" She asked, still donning the fake smile. She quickly hid her hands behind her back, her right hand devoid of any engagement ring, which was currently collecting dust in its box in her room. No, you're not welcome here. Get out, you prick. Claudio smirked and started to swagger around the kitchen, picking up bits and bobs and examining them. "Well it wouldn't be a pleasant day if you're unable to see your fiance, am I right?" He turned to Celyn, who quickly resumed her smiling. She was pretty pissed off that he was touching and contaminating her precious cooking utensils. The ones Joaquin got for her. Shut up. Get out. Fuck you. "Oh of course. But can you please leave me be? I am right in the middle of something." Claudio smiled and went towards Celyn, pecking her on the cheek. "But of course, my dear fiancee." And with that, he swaggered out. Celyn stayed frozen for a few minutes. When he was out of earshot, she quickly went to wash the utensils the asshole touched, washing them three times. "Diyos ko, may douchebag germs ako!" She panicked, going to grab some rubbing alcohol and quickly rubbing the area where he kissed her. "What did I do to get engaged to that- that pesteng aso!" ---- Flashback, three months earlier ---- "Ow, ow, Cel, please don't break my fingers." Today, the 18 Noble Houses of the Autonomous Region of Magical Philippines are gathered at the Edillon Manor in MIMAROPA. Why? It was Senorita Celyn Carina Edillon's 20th birthday, the day her fiance is to be announced to the rest of the country. Said person was now sitting beside her best friend, Senor Joaquin Carlo Perez, whose fingers are now nearly broken due to the pressure Celyn was putting in squeezing his hand. "I know! Sorry, Jo, but the creepy Claudio Villaflor is staring at me weirdly!!" She said, sideways glancing at said person. Senor Claudio Villaflor was the fourth child of the Villaflors, and his posture and expression screamed "prissy, pampered jackass". Claudio, as Celyn had stated, was looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. Celyn stiffened up a bit as she met his gaze and quickly looked away. "Can I stab his eyes out as soon as the event is over?" She asked, turning to Joaquin, who was trying to flex his fingers so the blood may continue to run. "I don't think that would be a good idea. You can get caught easily." He said, continuing to flex his fingers. Celyn looked down at his hand, quickly letting it go after seeing she squeezed it a bit too much. "You're right. Should I just poison him?" "This isn't the appropriate place to talk about this." "Right." They turned their attention at Celyn's father, Don Roberto Edillon, who was standing up from his seat beside Donya Antonella Edillon. |-|Understanding= Status: COMPLETE Her thoughts are always scrambled, her memory is always faulty, she is always so, so shy. But there is one thing that's engraved in her mind, in her soul, and that is to understand. Mama always said to understand other people. Papa always said to be always selfless. She took this to heart. Those lessons were good for her. They shaped her morals beautifully, her parents said. She trusted her parents wholeheartedly. Why shouldn't she? Her parents’ words enabled her to see and understand the world in a different level than the other kids. While other kids screamed and kicked when denied their favourite treats, she simply nodded in understanding. While other kids were too nosy and clingy whenever their parents left for work, she simply understood that her parents will come back and resumed her reading. It was good. Her childhood was good. She didn't mind that her parents weren't at home for most of the day, or year in her father’s case. She understood that they were simply doing their jobs. She always understood. But sometimes, understanding everything isn't always good. When she and two other girls were grouped for specialised math lessons, she felt as if she was an outcast. But the other girls were childhood friends, so she understood why and endured the aching, growing hole of loneliness inside of her. She always saw them huddled together, speaking in hushed whispers, immediately ceasing whenever they see her in their field of vision. Talking behind your back, her mind supplied. Her breath hitched in her throat, but she swallowed it and put on a smile on her face as she greeted them. She understood that it wasn't her business, whatever they were talking about, so she always ignored those instances. She pushes away the pained ache in her heart. She always felt left out in the classroom, but she was a child who was always cooped up inside and never played with anyone when she was outside, so she understood. She never forced herself onto their groups. She understood that if they wanted to play with her, they could always ask, so she waited. She suspects that they don't like her that much either, but she was new in their dynamic so she understands. A few of them were genuinely friendly so she welcomed them into her social circle with open arms. For a while, she forgot about the hushed whispers. She was happy; people wanted to make friends with her. She understood that this proved that she isn't that terrible. But then their instructors for religion class asked them to write letters of gratitude or apology. She wrote a letter of gratitude to her third something cousin, she was closest to him anyway. Their instructors read the letters out loud. She sent her cousin a goofy grin as hers was read. Everything was flowing smoothly, until she heard a letter addressed to her. It was a letter of apology from one of the girls in the specialised math lessons. She doesn't remember what exactly was in the letter, but the message was loud and clear. We're sorry for talking badly about you behind your back. She had hoped, prayed, that her suspicions weren't true. But the evidence pointed otherwise. She felt her heart break. Was she not good enough? Was she too intrusive? For the first time in her life, she doesn't understand. She smoothened her face, pushed those emotions deep into her heart to speculate for later, and sent the two girls a smile she hoped looked genuine, because she wanted it to. You are forgiven. The smile said. It's true. She has forgiven them long ago, when she had first caught them speaking in hushed whispers. Her mother had told her to forgive and forget. She understood that, as the elder and more responsible of their specialised group, she had to act responsibly and let go of any grudge that would dare form. She didn't shed tears that night. She wanted to. But she understood that it was her way of accepting. She understood that things like that happens in life. She understood that life isn't always fair. But while she faced the next day with a cheery smile and aura, she could feel herself retreating deeper and deeper into a hard shell. She understood why. She didn't understand why she let it happen. She remembers those times when she spent hours watching shows and reading books about magical, fictional worlds. Where wounds of the heart could heal, where true friends really exist. She understands that wishing to live in those worlds is illogical and impossible, so she just let her wishful thinking sink into the bottom of her mind. When strange things started happening around her for no reason at all, she doesn't understand. How did that window repair itself? How did that book fly into her hands? She doesn't tell her parents, because she understands that they are busy. When the owl and the strange woman appeared, she understood. She was magic. She was ecstatic, she wanted to have magic for a really long time. The woman said she would go to a school for wizards and witches. For people like her. That means she doesn't have to face her peers anymore. But magic was taboo. Which was why she understood her parents’ hesitation. Hesitation to send her to Hogwarts, hesitation to interact with her, hesitation to talk with her, hesitation to hug her, hesitation to look at her. This was the price of her wishes coming true. But she understood, and took it in stride. No matter how much her heart was aching. Originals Reeves= Fandom: BBC's Sherlock Note: This happens before Season 3 Status: INCOMPLETE In a lovely château somewhere in France, the ambience was broken by the sound of musical instruments playing and a girl's singing. The back doors of the château clicked open, revealing a tall, slender woman with short auburn hair and green eyes in a red suit carrying a cellphone, which was still ringing. With a stature compared to that of a trained bodyguard, she walked towards a large glass greenhouse. Compared to the greenery around the property, the greenhouse’s plants were much greener. The auburn woman entered the greenhouse, looking around for something. She spotted what she was looking for and ventured deeper into the greenhouse. Eventually, another woman, this time with long, wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes donning a crisp white lab coat, was spotted through the foilage. “Mademoiselle, there is a call for you from Monsieur Holmes.” The auburn woman spoke with a clear French accent. The other woman brightened up at the sight of the auburn woman. “Colette, mon cherie! My little precious flower has bloomed. Come, come. You must see this!” The black haired woman practically bounced towards Colette, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards a small flower box, getting protests from Colette in return. “Mademoiselle Reeves, while your rose-belladonna-tulip hybrid is of high importance this is a call from your brother!” She exclaimed, pulling Reeves towards her. Said woman stopped, turning to Colette with a surprised look. "Which one?" Colette sighed, handing her the phone. "Umbrella." Reeves shrugged and took the phone, answering it. "You took your time." Reeves rolled her eyes. "Like how you took your time eating your precious cake before making this call?" A scoff would be heard. "Oh please Mycroft we all know how much you love your cake." "Reeves this is a matter of national importance, do grow up." Reeves turns to Colette, pointing and gesturing at the phone as if saying can you believe this guy?. Colette merely rolled her eyes fondly. "Well get on with it, cher frère. God knows how England is faring with you on the phone." There was a second of silence and Reeves swore she could hear him rolling his eyes. "It'll be mummy's birthday in a week and she's adamant to get us all together for celebratory dinner." Of course! The only reason Mycroft would be calling her is either the world is ending or it's a family occasion. "I see you have forgotten about mummy's birthday. She would be so disappointed." Colette had to suppress a laugh as Reeves was somehow able to look scandalized, scared, angry, and apologetic at the same time. "Oh you would not--" She sounded just as scandalized. "Please, enough games, Reeves. Will you be coming or not?" And she looked really scandalized. "Of course I will be coming. It's mummy's birthday." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Plus, I got her a gift." She added as an afterthought. "Do be sure to be here on time. Mummy and dad had been missing you." "I am not one who runs late, Mycroft." "But we all know that's a lie." Reeves rolled her eyes again, before her facial features turned serious. "Will Sherrinford be there?" She asked. A sigh would be heard from the phone. "You and I both know very well that he's busy babysitting those agents of his. I'll be sending you a private jet." The line went dead and Reeves let out a long sigh. She moved towards a certain direction, eventually finding a section filled with rose bushes of striped and multicolored roses. Colette raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you give Mademoiselle Violet a lot of these for the past few years?" She asked incredulously, admiring a Brush Strokes rose. Over by the Nostalgia roses, Reeves snorted. "Nope, I've been breeding a certain kind of rose." She answered, moving away from the roses and going deeper into the rose section. Eventually, they arrived in an area filled with flower clippings, microscopes, flasks, beakers, etc. Right in the middle, a small rose bush is growing from a clay pot. "You know, rainbow roses would be much easier." Colette said as she moved towards the small bush, which already has a few blooming roses. Again, Reeves snorted. "Rainbow roses are for lazy, uneducated weeds. This is a product of sweat, blood, and tears." She gestured at the roses which look like Nostalgia roses but in a different color. This time, it was a gradient of yellow and blue. Colette rolled her eyes, muttering drama queen under her breath. "I just toyed a bit with the anthocyanins." The dark-haired woman explained. "You had 77 different colored Nostalgia roses in the other room. It's more than just toying." Colette deadpanned, gesturing towards the 'reject pile' of Nostalgia roses. "Mon Dieu, we might need another section for those." She said, wrinkling her nose. Reeves pouted, saying "Oh come on, Colette! I didn't spend a whole week cooped up in here for nothing." |-| Walang Kawalan= Fandom: None Note: Our teacher challenged us to make a completely original short story. Contains mythological elements. Status: INCOMPLETE There's a saying of Alone but never lonely, but have you ever heard of Never alone but lonely? There is always that one person who, while surrounded by many friends and family, feels inexplicably lonely, as if they're missing a piece in their life puzzle. No matter how much they socialized, smiled, nor talked, there is always that one void in their heart. Most people fall into depression or simply just give up, but one girl persevered. She isn't beautiful nor smart nor talented, she is only a simple girl from a simple town. She recognizes the void in her heart, but she brushes it off like it was nothing. With a bright smile, she dances through life, touching people's hearts and putting smiles on their faces. True, it didn't complete her, but she was happy to have completed others.